monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Eirene Gorgon
Eirene Gorgon is the daughter of Euryale the Gorgon, sister of Medusa. Eirene is a fanon cousin of Deuce Gorgon. Eirene was created by JackandDannysGirl on deviantart. Personality Eirene is usually calm and collected. She’s a cool ghoul that likes to help her friends out. She despises stereotypes and people who assume what someone is like before they get to know them. She likes to give people the benefit of the doubt and doesn’t like to assume nasty things about others until she has some evidence. She loves music with a catchy beat, dubstep being her favorite. She is also a sort of literature nerd and likes to read poems and stories. She also likes the literary elements that go into writing lyrics for songs. Eirene is very athletic and likes running, dancing, and doing grimnastics. She is on the Grimnastics team at Monster High. Physical Appearance Eirene is skinny, a bit on the short side, and tanned skinned. She has blue and black stripped markings on her arms and legs. She has blue and black striped snakes for hair. Her eyes are purple with a sliver of pink with slit pupils. Her eyes are tinted because of her contact lenses that prevent her gaze from turning people to stone. She has pierced ears and a naval piercing. Monster Type Eirene is the daughter of Euryale the Gorgon, sister of Medusa and Stheno. The three Gorgon sisters were cursed to be extremely ugly creatures with snakes for hair and a gaze that turns people to stone. Eirene inherited the snake hair and stone gaze from her mother (she wears special tinted contact lenses to prevent turning people to stone, even though it only lasts up to 24 hours like her cousin Deuce’s stare). She also inherited her mother’s bellowing cries and produces ear piercing shrieks when she is frightened or surprised. Relationships Family *Eirene’s mother is Euryale the Gorgon. She currently lives at home with her. *Eirene’s father is a stripped sea snake naga. Eirene rarely sees her father. She inherited her striped coral snake hair from him. *Siblings from her mother: Serafina Gorgon, Momba, and Coral Gorgon. *Eirene looks up to her older sister Momba. *Cousins from her aunt Stheno: Seth Gorgon and Sthephanie Gorgon. *Cousins from her aunt Medusa: Deuce Gorgon Friends *Eirene is friends with Matt Grimswig and Morri Spellweaver. Enemies *Eirene doesn’t like anyone who stereotypes other people. *Eirene has negative feelings towards Nefera de Nile, because of her selfish attitude and how she puts others down. She used to have an equal distaste for the younger de Nile sister as well but, seeing how Cleo has changed her mean girl ways, Eirene now only slightly dislikes her. These feelings towards the de Nile family is extremely awkward due to her cousin Deuce dating Cleo and her sister Momba dating Nefera. Romance *Eirene is single and is not interested in anyone at the moment. Clothing Basic Eirene wears a blue top with colored stars on it that falls off her shoulders. Pink tank top straps can be seen under it. She wears ripped up black pants that end at her knees with a blue plaid belt with a silver shield shaped buckle. She wears purple and black high-tops with blue laces and white snakes across the sides. She wears four black bracelets on her left wrist and a silver snake shaped necklace. Grimnastics Uniform Eirene is on the Grimnastic team and wears the team uniform that consists of a black long sleeved leotard with white and pink trim on the collar and sleeves and a white and pink jagged design on the front. Pet Eirene has a pet female beige gerbil with blue eyes named Ceto. Ceto is named after Eirene’s grandmother, the mother of the three Gorgon sisters. Skullette Eirene’s Skullette is a skull with eyelashes and snakes for hair covering one of its eyes. Gallery Eirene.png|Eirene's Basic look Eirene skull.png|Eirene's Skullette Eirene pet.png|Eirene's pet Category:Original Characters Category:Gorgon Category:JackandDannysGirl's OCs Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology